Argit Universe
by LizzyLucky
Summary: Argit's gotten himself into some trouble. Hes stolen an artifact from the forever knights and now hes face to face with... Himself? And himself? Whats going on? Why are there so many Argits?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This story was a request by brave kid. It's a good idea, but I understand some will probably think it weird. Of course it's weird, but it's a good weird, so here's the story and enjoy!

-LizzyLucky

The knight stood sleepily keeping guard at the gate. It was one in the morning, and Argit was just waiting for him to drop his guard long enough to get in. He bent over and examined a small pebble on the ground before tossing it to the river on the opposite side of the bridge. This caught the guard's attention.

"What in the world-?" the night walked over to the edge of the bridge and peered down to the fast moving river below. "Huh…nothing. I must be hearing things again…" The guard turned around and there was Argit, already in the act of arching his back and shooting the poisoned quills at the guard.

"Ah. Much better. You can take a nap while I go grab the Space Splitter, or whatever it's called." Argit said, teasingly.

"What did you do to me? You can't do this! Let me go! Leave the artifact alone!" The forever knight struggled to get the words out.

"You'll be fine. You just can't move or wake up for a couple hours." Argit said, clearly enjoying the panicked expression on the knight's face. He walked up to the gate and looked around for a key or something of the sort. He bumped into a large 'rock' which looked suspiciously fake. He lifted up the fake rock covering to find a large keyboard, on which he began to type. "You guys are so weird, with all the primitive armour and the castle and all that, and yet, your weaponry and everything else is way more advanced than anything else found on this puny planet." He had apparently figured out the pass-code by now, as he stopped typing and the gate sunk into the ground to let him in.

Now inside the castle, Argit against the wall in the shadows, it was clear that the artifact he was searching for could be difficult to find. The castle itself was like a maze. There were hundreds of doors and rooms and so many stairs and nothing had a sign. In this particular room alone, there were at least 20 different doors and hallways that could be followed. How in the universe was he supposed to find the artifact in all this?

Argit grinned knowing that, as difficult as it seemed, finding the artifact would not be too difficult. That is, unless, the device he 'found' to find large sources of power decided to break down. He pulled the strange device out of his pocket and flipped the "ON" switch. It beeped and showed small, glowing dots on the screen, some brighter than others. He scrolled around on the screen until he found the brightest dot, to which he grinned. "Found you."

Argit tucked the device away in his pocket and dashed down to the door on the far left. He entered into a room filled with trinkets and artifacts and devices of all sorts. Most from more advanced planets. Rushing to the back of the room, he stopped to face the wall. He felt around the wall for a minute and found a stone that was loose. Pulling it out, he found a very small keyboard, on which he typed the same pass code from before. After doing so, he stepped back and waited, a power hungry gleam in his eye. "Finally! After all these years, I didn't think it would be this easy to get this thing! This Space thingy is going to make me rich!"

Just as Argit was approaching the device, he heard guns cock behind him. Turning around, he put his hands up. "What can I do?" He said in an innocent voice.

"Put your hands up and don't move!" A knight stepped forward and spoke in a deep, booming voice.

"Hmm, let me think….No. How about YOU don't move!" Argit grinned and arched over once more, shooting the quills at the forever knights. He laughed until he saw that some of them had not fallen with the rest.

"Big mistake, rat!" The same knight spoke. He and the remaining conscious knights rose their guns up and aimed them at Argit.

"You don't want to do this." Argit said threateningly. He leapt towards the artifact and grabbed it. "If I've heard right about this thing, It can become a big bomb. And everyone within 5 miles, besides the holder, will be blown to bits." Argit grinned. and lifted up a hand, one finger on a red button.

The forever knights lowered their guns and watched Argit nervously.

Suddenly, behind Argit, the wall broke open to reveal a knight that was clearly of a higher authority. It made Argit jump and he pushed a button on the device he was holding. It began to glow a light blue.

"What have you done?!" The higher knight demanded.

"I- I don't know!" Argit began to press other buttons, trying to turn it off. A tingly sensation took over Argit and he yelped in pain. The device he held looked as though it were breaking apart, but what it did was shed it's shell. Underneath lay a bright colorful shell that clearly did not belong in this world. It broke apart into 5 different pieces and everything around Argit disappeared, and he fell unconscious…..

That's chapter 1! I love cliffhangers! Hope you think it's ok, and the next chapter comes soon! Thank you, again, brave kid, for giving me such an awesome story idea! I'll try and have the next chapter finished soon! Please leave a review, everyone! Tell me if I'm worth reading stories from!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back! I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but it's incredibly busy for me right now, so I try. But it's better than I used to be, where it was incredible if I updated once every 3 months! Anyway, here's chapter 2! (Thank you again, Brave Kid!) Oh, wait! Quick side note! I love taking story requests! I really do! If you go to my profile, which you can do by clicking on my username, LizzyLucky, up by the title, you can find more information for that if you want me to write a story for you! I also edit stories, which I'm really good at, even better than plain writing, and I would love to do so. It's up to you!

-LizzyLucky

Argit opened his eyes as he came back into reality.

"Ugh… Where am I?" He said, sitting up and beginning to look around. He appeared to be in an alleyway, between two buildings. Wasn't he just at the forever knight's castle? What happened there anyway? He was holding some sort of...device. Yeah. And it...broke apart? It shed it's shell or whatever until it looked like a seashell, and then it…."Man, what a killer headache. Forget thinking right now."

Argit stood up and was about to start walking towards the fence behind him when a large, muddy R.V. came roaring towards him. It skid to a halt about five feet from him and one of the doors opened.

"What are you waiting for! Get in!" Ben stuck his head out and shouted to Argit. What was going on? Ben looks a lot younger than Argit remembered.

"Uh, right." Argit replied, racing up to the door.

"What's up with you, dude? Where on earth did you get that dorky outfit and why are you so….tall?" Ben asked, clearly confused.

'Woah woah woah! "Dude?" When'd he get this title from his enemy?' "Uh, I don't know." Argit answered unsurely. Honestly, he didn't know too much himself. What was going on? Was he dreaming? Or was the life he thought he was in a dream? If it was, it was a pretty long one. And why is he in Tennyson's bucket of bolts? What happened?

Argit continued to ponder over this in his head, unaware of the fact that the entire vehicle just skidded to a halt in front of a wall blocking any exit for them.

"Argit! Dude, get your head in the game!" Ben yelled to Argit, attempting to break him of his dazed state.

When that didn't work, Gwen tried. "Hello?! Vilgax! Right there! We're. In. Trouble!" She snapped her fingers in front of Argit, using a little of her manna to make a bright spark when she did.

"What? Oh, right! Um… What am I doing?" Argit snapped out of his trance and gazed around at all the faces around him. They looked somewhat...irritated.

"Fighting Vilgax!" All three Tennysons shouted in unison.

"I don't have time for this!" Gwen said hurriedly and jumped off using her powers to fight Vilgax.

"Me neither!" Ben said. "It's hero time!" He shouted his battle cry before hitting the omnitrix and transforming to a Vulpimancer, otherwise known as Wildmutt.

Max had already disappeared to grab some plumbers' gear.

Wildmutt had been struggling to keep out of the way of Vilgax's mega sized fists and was biting Vilgax's legs when he got the chance. It looked as though he were trying to find a way to climb up on Vilgax to get the advantage.

Gwen was also struggling, being so new with her powers.

Unsure of what he was doing, Argit decided to join in the fight so as to keep out of trouble with the Tennysons and Vilgax. You don't want to anger any of them. Quickly, he raced forward and rolled down underneath Vilgax, between his legs, and shot Vilgax with the poisoned quills on his back.

By then Vilgax had only just barely turned around and got a face full of quills. He stiffened up and barely moved. But seeing as how he was so much larger, the quills' effect did not last nearly so long as they should and within 30 seconds, long enough for Ben, Gwen, and Max to recover, he was slowly moving again.

Suddenly, Gwen gasped that 'I just got an idea' gasp and used her manna to hold Vilgax a little longer. "Grandpa, didn't you put the Null Void Projector in the Rustbucket?"

Catching on to what she meant, Max rushed inside the Rustbucket and emerged a mere second later with this strange looking...gun? It was thick, but it was short, and it looked kinda strange. Was this that "Null Void Projector" Gwen was talking about?

"Ben, Gwen, hold Vilgax down tight!" Max shouted to his grandchildren. He waited the brief moment for them to get him held down tight while he was still struggling to move again from the effects of the quills. Then Max took aim. He shot the beam and the two younger Tennysons leaped out of the way and Vilgax was sucked up in the Null Void.

"Woo hoo! That was great, Grandpa!" Gwen came skipping over to where Max stood and did a cartwheel.

"That was so cool! Argit, dude, you haven't used that move in ages!" Ben exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah…" Argit replied. What on earth was going on? 'Please tell me this is a dream… This is so weird...' He thought to himself.

"That was neat, I'll admit. But there's something weird going on here, and we need to have a talk." Max said.

(In case you couldn't tell, I'm not very good at fight scenes yet…)

The four of them had been sitting in the Rustbucket for a while now, and no one had said anything yet.

"What do we need to talk about, Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

"Well, for one thing, Argit is a lot older than he was yesterday." He replied.

"That is kinda….weird, now that you mention it…" Gwen said.

"Yeah, why's he so different? And where did you get that jacket, dude? It's totally awesome!" Ben exclaimed, getting side tracked.

"See, that's the problem...I'm not sure myself."

Just then, the whole vehicle came to a very sudden stop, nearly toppling everything and everyone.

There, standing in the middle of the road, was Argit, 5 years younger than the one sitting in the Rustbucket.

Hey, so that's chapter 2! I know it's kinda fast, and I'm sorry for that. I was really tired when I wrote it. Anyway, please, please, PLEASE review, and, like I said earlier, I LOVE getting story requests and editing requests. So PM me or leave a review if you have any for me! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!

-LizzyLucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back! I'm sooo sorry it's been so long! Especially to you, brave kid! I've got a little bit of writer's block, and I'm behind in my schoolwork, so I'm having trouble getting started on anything. Here's the next chapter! I don't own Ben 10!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

Argit stared at the road, shocked, and almost amused. Was he really looking at himself? What was going on?

"Argit?" Ben said, confused.

"Who's that?" The younger Argit replied.

"Um, that's… you?" Ben tried answering.

No one knew what was going on, but it was certainly confusing.

"No, I'm right here." Argit said. (Younger Argit)

"Woah, woah woah! I'm Argit." Argit said. (Normal Argit. I'm gonna hafta start calling him something else… He can be Argit1, the younger'll be Argit2)

"He's an imposter!" both Argits said, pointing at each other.

"Hold on, we need to talk." Max spoke up. The group looked around at each other and went to sit down as Max mad lunch. Blegh!

"Argit." He said, trying to get Argit's attention.

"Yes?" Both answered at the same time.

"Big Argit. Do you know anything about what's going on?" Max asked him.

Argit thought for a moment. Everyone was quiet, waiting for an explanation of some sort, the only noise being the sizzling of whatever Max was making.

"Well, maybe a little." He said. He stopped again for another moment. "You know the forever nights?" He started, then snickered. "Idiots."

"Yeah, we know them. They're really great. They help us to capture aliens and send them back out in space. They're handy with fighting firey type aliens." Gwen said.

"Huh? That'd be a first. I thought they were supposed to be bad guys. I sold weapons and stuff to them a few years back." Argit1 said. "Well, anyway, I was in their castle and-"

"Castle? I don't remember them having a castle. They had a big underground cavern, though." Ben said.

"Let me finish! I was in their castle and I was going to get a weird device from them. I'd been promised big money for it." He smiled, then continued. "I don't remember what the guy called it… It was a space ripper or something. Anyway-" Argit was interrupted again.

"Wait, say that again?" Max said, suddenly turning from what he was doing.

"Space ripper?" Argit1 replied, confused.

"This explains everything." Max said.

"I don't get it." Argit2 said.

"This isn't your world, is it?"

"No." Argit1 replied.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Max asked.

"Well, I remember after I pushed some buttons, the doo-hickey shed its shell, like it was scraping off some paint or something. It looked like a bright orange seashell after that. I don't remember anything else." Argit1 finished.

"The space ripper is a mechanism that can teleport anyone or anything through space, time, and even other dimensions. It is supposed to be one of the most powerful devices in the universe. In certain cases, it may even be more powerful than the Omnitrix. Push the wrong button and its defence mode is activated. In this case, when you pushed all those buttons, it sent you to another dimension and split apart into different pieces spread across different dimensions." Max explained.

"What!? I can't stay here for the rest of my life!" Argit1 yelped.

"There is a way for you to get home. The biggest problem is getting you from one dimension to another." Gwen said.

"Aww man!" Argit1 said. "That'll take forever."

"Actually, it's not too bad. Each piece of the Space Ripper will be disguised as a shell. At an alien planet, it would be nearly impossible to spot, but you were on earth when you activated it, so the pieces will be easy to find. It would look like a very large clam shell, bright, glowing, vibrant colors. It would be very reflective, all the colors of the rainbow shining off it like the back of a dvd disk." Max explained further.

"So, where would I look?" Argit1 inquired.

"Usually, it ends up at the beach nearest it's activation location. The problem is that it looks like this dimension you've come from is five years into the future from our own, so the place you're looking for may not even exist." Max said. "It-"

"Hey, there it is!" Argit1 interupted Max and pointed to the remains of rundown, abandoned mansion at the side of the road. "I would know that place anywhere. They fixed it up in the future, so they said. This looks like the spot!"

Max sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. Before anyone could say or do anything about it, both Argits were bounding to the building at top speed, Ben just behind.

"This is so cool!" he said, gazing up at the building.

"I wonder what treasure could be in here?" Argit2 wondered.

"I wonder where that stupid shell is…" Argit1 mumbled.

"You must not have been listening to Grandpa. He said it would be at the nearest beach, not at the place you activated the device. How do you know this is even the right place?" Gwen asked.

"I have my ways…" Argit1 said. "Guess you're right. Who's got a GPS? Anyone? Anything?" When no one responded, Argit1 sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "Oh wait. Duh!" He put his hand in his pocked, searching for a minute. "Got it!" he said, pulling something out and bounding back to the Rustbucket.

"What? We just got here! We have to explore!" Ben complained, Argit2 nodding in agreement behind him.

Gwen looked reluctant to decide with anyone and so said, "Grandpa?"

Max sighed. "I suppose we could look around, but it must be brief. I forgot one thing." He paused. Everyone looked at the man waiting for him to speak. "The shell disappears after 3 days from it's arrival."

"Uh oh." Argit1 said in dismay.

* * *

So, that's chapter 3. I'm soo sooo soooo sorry I took so long to post. I was behind in schoolwork and term was almost over. Now, term is over and I have a lot more freetime. So, enjoy the chapter! And, again, thank you, Brave Kid, for your awesome idea and having me write it for you! I quite enjoy the challenge! Also, anyone who cares enough to read my Author's notes, I do take requests and really enjoy both editing and writing stories for others. Leave a request in your review, or PM me! Anyone! R&amp;R!  
-LizzyLucky


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back! Sorry, Brave Kid, for not updating in so long, I hope this chapter will be good. Here goes.

-LizzyLucky

* * *

Argit1 looked at Max like he was crazy.

"What?! What do you mean, 'three days?!' I can't wait three days!" He said.

"I meant exactly what I said. If you want to get home, you have three days" Max said.

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey, come on, dude, it's not that bad! We'll just look around and drive to the nearest beach! Then we'll find the shell! It can't be that hard!" Ben said. It really didn't sound that hard. But what if someone took the shell to add to a collection or something? Max did say that it would be bright and glowing vibrant colors of all sorts. It would be pretty attractive to anyone else.

Argit1 looked at Ben reluctantly. The ruins did look pretty cool. What if something valuable was left in them? "Alright, you're right. Let's go!" He said excitedly, bolting for the wreckage.

Imediately, both Argits were digging around looking for anything along the lines of treausre. Ben was looking for anything interesting or gooey to show Gwen. Speaking of Gwen, she had little interest in the mess of bricks and took a rest on the grass to read a book. Again. Grandpa was inspecting anything that looked remotely like it didn't belong in the area. He hadn't much luck.

"Ugh, there's nothing here!" Ben said, bored.

"Nothing at all!" Argit2 added.

"I'm soo bored!" Ben kept complaining.

Suddenly, the whole place started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Gwen shrieked.

Out from under the remains of the old castle popped a large robot.

The machine swung its arm down at Ben and Argit2, missing them by inches.

"Now this is more like it!" Ben said, lifting his writs and switching it to his favorite alien transformation, Fourarms.

"Time to go hero!" He shouted. "Fourarms!"

Fourarms raced out to the robot as fast as he could and hit it with all his might.

Nothing.

Not. A. Scratch.

"Ow!" He shouted, holding his right fists like he had punched the hardest thing in the world. Which, at this moment, was probably true.

This time, Argit2 decided to give it a try. He ran up to the machine and kicked it with his back leg. When that didn't work, he arched over and shot out the poisoned quills on his back. Nothing.

Gwen and Max ran in, now fully aware of the situation.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked Ben and Argit2.

"I'm fine." Ben said.

"All good." Argit2 said.

The four watched the robot and prepared their weapons, watching for any sudden movements. It didn't appear to be doing anything. That one hit at Ben and Argit2 seemed to be it. Now it stood motionless like it had run out of battery.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

Before Max could answer, the robot made what sounded like a loud roar and swung its arms forward again, this time hitting Ben.

"Ahh!" Ben shouted, flying back into a tree.

"Ben! Hold on!" Max said, taking aim at the robot with a large gun. He shot and managed to get a good sized dent in the robot, but nothing more.

"That was the only shot I had!" He said.

"My turn!" Gwen shouted. She had, apparently, kept her lucky charm and put it on like a necklace. Pulling out her spell book, she uttered some words and made a tornado that imprisoned the robot.

Again, the machine stood still. Suddenly, he took a step forward and walked through Gwen's creation as though it didn't exist, towards the direction of the city they had all just been in.

"Oh no!" Ben said.

"Oh no is right!" Argit2 said.

Argit1 stood there the entire time, watching dumbfounded.

"I thought we got rid of that thing years ago…" He muttered to himself.

"You say something?" Max said, quickly turning to Argit1.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." He said, thinking about what he had said.

"Well, what is it?" Max asked.

"Back where I came from, that thing was already destroyed by…" He paused, then pointed to Ben. "You."

"What? I couldn't even get a scratch in that thing!" Ben exclaimed.

"You defeated him with… uh, what was his name… Oh yeah, that goop guy. Goop." Argit2 said.

"Goop? Who's that alien?" Ben asked.

Argit1 facepalmed and realized that Ben probably didn't have that transformation at 10 years old.

"Okay, okay, we'll think of something else."He said.

After about 10 minutes, the 5 had gotten back into the Rust Bucket and started to drive towards the machine while Argit1 described how Ben had defeated it in the other dimension.

(I am actually thinking of one of the episodes, but I can't remember what it was called or the name of the robot. Ben turned into goop and kinda took it down from the inside. Then...uh, Cash, right? He got the remainder of the robot, the hand, which fit like a glove and began to rebuild itself around him… Anyway, yeah. Just thought I'd let you know.)

"Wow! So you said I was like, 15?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm 15. We were always pretty close to the same age, so yeah." Argit1 said.

"You know, now that I think about it, Upgrade kinda sounds a little like this Goop you've been talking about. Plus, if it's a machine, Upgrade could probably take it down pretty easily." Gwen analyzed.

"Hey, yeah, you're right!" Ben said.

"Good idea!" Argit2 exclaimed.

Argit1 looked out the window worried. It was dark outside now and the clock read 11 at night. Tomorrow was the second to last day he had to spend here. What if he doesn't find the shell? What if he has to stay here forever?

"You guys should probably get some rest. We'll be at it all night! This robot is going fast, and it looks like it'll be quite a while before he even reaches the city." Max said.

Man, by the looks of it, this guy'd be hard to defeat. They'd have to defeat it tomorrow, then they'd have to drive through the night and find that shell before it disappeared the next day! Time was tough!

* * *

Hey! I'm sorry it's so short! I have a lot of other stories I'm working on, including two other story requests I got, so I'm pretty busy and need to get on to those. Hope you like it so far! Tell me how I'm doin, Brave Kid. And anyone else, too!

-LizzyLucky


	5. Chapter 5

**Attentionall readers!**

I am very sorry to tell you that it will be a bit before I update. I have 3 or 4 weeks of school left and will be very busy until its all done. I will start updating again in June, I promise! Again, I am really sorry! I hope you like my stories and will look forward to my soon coming updates! Sorry, again!

-LizzyLucky


	6. Chapter 6

**EVERYONE! This is a very important message if you like any of my stories! Please read!**

Hi! *Walks out from behind door, fully armoured.* Okay, okay, so I haven't been the best about updating. I said I'd update in June, for some of my stories, I didn't. Then I said July. I didn't. I'm a bad writer! But I love writing, and I think I've figured out why I have such terrible writer's block. I have seven stories on fanfiction that I'm working on, not to mention a few I haven't posted yet. I love to write, so I continually accept story requests and story edits. (Which, by the way, I am still open to.) I have 4 of my own stories, and then there are monthly prompt challenges (Currently only for Ghost Hunt stories, so, otherwise, nevermind that), I have 5 requests I'm working on, 1 edit, and 2 or 3 old stories that need revisions, rewriting, and revival... So looking at it, having around 15 stories all at once, it's really hard to get started. *Okay, time to update each and every one of my 15 stories!* Nope! Just the thought blocks me up. Getting to the point, I have come up with a solution! (Ish...) I know several of you will dislike this idea, but, I need to work on only one story at a time. Don't ask in what order, cuz I'm not sure. But this means that once I get to one story, I just be getting an update for it every 1-2 days until it's done, which should satisfy anyone who is following the story, favoriting the story, or followed or faved me because of the story. Then, I move on to the next and do it all over again. It may take a while to get all caught up, but at least, this way, my writer's block will be gone and I can update far more often. The only acceptions to the one-story-at-a-time thing are prompt challenges and, occasionally, I may switch from one story to another for a while to prevent writer's block. I guess that's it. Oh! One more thing! I don't count editing others' stories as one of my own since I can do it quickly and it doesn't require as much time or thinking on my part. Again, I'm open to story requests and edits. (Especially edits!) Thank you!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
